


A Rainy Afternoon

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing in the Rain, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan - Freeform, Negan Smut, Negan Smut Week, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Rain, Rain Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Smut in the woods, TWD Negan, Walkers (Walking Dead), the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: It’s a cold rainy day and Negan shows his wife just how much he cares.





	A Rainy Afternoon

It was a cold rainy day. You stood at the threshold of the main door of the Sanctuary, staring outside as the rain poured down. You were thinking about how much you love weather like this. You wanted to go out and enjoy it, but you knew it was too dangerous. You also knew that Negan would never let you go outside these gates ever again. It was the worst thing about living at the Sanctuary to you, not being able to go outside. You missed the woods. You missed those rainy afternoons on the road. But now you belonged to Negan, in every sense of the word. **  
**

The rain reminded you of the day you had met him. He had found you sleeping in a car in the middle of the road. He offered you shelter and food, and eventually he offered for you to become one of his wives. It was an easy decision for you to make because of how much he aroused you. But even though you were all his, he wasn't all yours. You had to share Negan, and that was another bad thing about living here. But sharing him was better than not having him at all. You definitely felt like he favored you, which made you feel a little more special. _Still…_ you'd give anything to be able to go outside and walk through the rainy woods.

Negan had already been searching for you when he found you standing in the doorway. Negan approached you as you continued watching the rain. The weather was cold, but you were wearing what all the wives wore: a short black dress and black high heels. Negan removed his leather jacket and placed it over your shoulders to keep you warm. You ignored him and continued looking out at the rain hitting the pavement, but you knew Negan was staring at you. He let out a deep sigh before speaking.

“What the fuck is the problem today?!”

“I miss my freedom,” you admitted.

“Well fuck! I'm not keeping you prisoner! If you want to leave, then fucking leave.” Negan angrily pointed to the gate.

“I just miss going outside and scavenging for supplies. I liked being independent. I don't like being lazy and having everything handed to me! But I don't want to leave you!” You hugged Negan.

“Going outside those damn gates and fearing the dead things would make you happy?” Negan shook his head in confusion and hugged you back.

“Yes, I would love that. Especially in weather like this.” You looked outside again as you continued to hug Negan.

His hand stroked your hair and down your back as he continued holding on to you. He was in deep thought. He didn't like that you were sad, but he also wasn't completely sure how to make you happy. He'd figure out something. He had to. You needed to know just how special you were to him.

“I want you to be happy,” Negan sighed.

“I am happy Negan,” you smiled.

“No you’re fucking not! You just said that you miss your freedom!” Negan argued, but you remained silent. You shouldn’t have said anything. Negan sighed and then pulled the doors shut.

“I got some shit to take care of. Go wait for me in my bedroom,” Negan ordered.

* * *

 

You sat in Negan’s room, waiting for him to return. He wanted to be with you tonight. In fact, he wanted to be with you most nights. Negan wasn’t very good at hiding the fact that he favored you over the other wives. You loved it. You walked over to the window and looked outside at the dark grey clouds that filled the sky. It had finally stopped raining, and you watched as droplets of water slid down the window. Suddenly, Negan entered the room, whistling like he was happy. You kept your back to him at first, not really ready to leave the daydream you were having about being outside.

“I got you a present!” Negan said with a light chuckle.

You turned around and smiled. You got excited when you saw the big box he was holding. You assumed you’d find a new sexy piece of lingerie that he had picked out for you.

“Something you want me to wear?” You bit your lip and winked at him, taking the box out of his hands.

“Yes, and I want you to put it on right away!” Negan propped himself up on Lucille.

You quickly opened the box to find an outfit you didn’t expect. Inside the box was a pair of boots, a black leather jacket, black pants, and a shirt. They were very similar to what Negan always wore.

“I don’t understand?” you tilted your head up at Negan.

“Guess that outfit wasn’t what you were expecting to find in there?” Negan said with a smirk.

You shook your head and continued to look at him with confusion.

“Well I didn’t expect for you to wear a dress and heels out in the rain!” Negan laughed.

“I am so confused right now.” You looked down at the contents of the box.

“Dear Wife, I am taking you outside on a little date! Get dressed. We leave in ten. Meet me outside.” Negan kissed you on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

 

It felt weird wearing this outfit. You weren’t used to wearing clothes like this anymore. The leather jacket made you feel like Negan. You walked outside the factory doors and headed for the gate where you saw Negan standing with Lucille over his shoulder. He smiled and looked you over in your new outfit.

“You look just like the day we met!” Negan grinned.

“You remember that?!”

“Of course I fucking do! Let’s go for a ride, doll.” Negan signaled for the guard to open the gate, revealing the motorcycle that was waiting just outside.

You sat behind Negan on the bike, sliding your arms around his chest, holding onto him tight. He fired up the engine, and together you rode off into the unknown.

* * *

 

The cool air hit your face as Negan continued driving through the rain puddles. He had no plan on where he was taking you or how far he was willing to go out. He noticed a path on the side of the road that appeared to lead somewhere. He pulled over and pointed it out to you.

"Wonder where it leads," you said.

“Only one fucking way to find out!” Negan took your hand and lead you down the path.

It was enjoyable walking through the woods with Negan, just after a rainstorm. Everything looked so lush and green. It was pretty and sirene. The path eventually lead to a small little stream that ran through the woods.

“I know it might sound weird, but I love the smell of wet wood. The rain really brings out the natural smell they have.”

“I got some _wood_ that needs to get _wet_ …” Negan chuckled darkly, and pushed himself up behind you. You could feel his hard erection.  

“I might be able to help you with that.” You smirk at Negan and grab him, pushing him against a tree trunk.

You grab his face and kiss him. You slide his jacket off, and your hands move down his chest and start working on unbuckling his belts.

You pull his pants off and immediately go down to your knees. You start swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock before sliding him into your mouth. Negan thrust into you, matching the rhythm you had set with your mouth. He was moaning loudly and you hoped no one, or no thing, could hear you two.

Negan’s breathing became more rapid, and he suddenly pulled your mouth off him. He turned you around and shoved you up against the tree. In one quick movement, he removed your pants and underwear. You pulled off your shirt as he did the same to his. He forced you to bend over, and before you knew it, he aligned himself to your entrance and started slamming into you. You grabbed onto the tree, in shock from the aggressive thrusts. He latched his hands onto your hips to start thrusting into you faster and harder. It felt so good getting fucked in the woods by Negan, no matter how dangerous it was. In that moment, you didn’t care about the walkers. You only cared about Negan.

You started to feel the rain drop down onto your back. It was starting up again. Heat began to pool in your abdomen as you continuously moaned Negan’s name. Negan grabbed onto your hair and used it to pull your head back, “You know you’re my favorite, right?!”

That was enough to make your orgasm wash over you, causing your legs to shake. Negan held you up as he continued to thrust, until he reached his own release inside of you.

By that time it had started to downpour again.

“Fuck! I didn’t think it would rain anymore!” Negan groaned.

You turn around and giggle, pulling him in for a deep kiss. The rain slid over your naked bodies. You heard a light growling sound that wasn’t coming from Negan. He looked over to see a walker heading your way. He picked up Lucille and quickly smashed it’s head in. You were both lucky that the woods seemed pretty safe, especially considering all the noise the two of you were making.

Suddenly, the woods lit up with a flash, and a couple seconds later thunder roared out.

“Looks like it’s time to go home, doll.” Negan picked up your clothes and handed them to you.

* * *

 

You rode back home in the pouring rain. Thankfully, it was still light out.

As soon as you got home, Negan was back to kissing you. He couldn’t get enough, and neither could you. He lead you inside where it was dry, but you both were soaking wet and freezing cold.

Negan brought you to his room and lead you into the bathroom. He walked over to his large bathtub and began filling it with hot water. He started to remove his jacket and shirt.

“Take off your wet clothes,” Negan ordered.

You quickly stripped and slid into the bath. Negan quickly joined you. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the warmth from the steamy water. You felt Negan pick up your foot and begin massaging it, placing light kisses.

“You happy?” Negan smiles and raises his brow.

“I couldn’t be happier!” you smile back at him.

Negan knew just how to make you feel special. He had given you exactly what you wanted:

_A perfect rainy afternoon._


End file.
